Akame vs Elesis "Dark Knight"(Elsword)
Finale: Akame vs Elesis "Dark Knight" (Elsword) is a What-If? Death Battle and the Final episode of the second season of BigBangOverlord's Death Battle Series.... Description These two ladies are very deadly in terms of their swords, when their swords will clash, who will win? Interlude (*Epic Death Battle Intro*) Bang: It has been long since I have entered the world of Death Battle,there were some amazing and crazy fight around, and this is the most highly asked by so many damn fans... Alisa: And it is time we take it to the last level... Bang: Akame...the wielder of Murasame Alisa: And Elesis...in her "Dark Knight" ego.... Bang: With us in this DB, Leone... Leone: Yo... Alisa: and the combatant of the last match, WarGreymon WarGreymon: Good to be here... Bang: She's Alisa, she's Leone, he's WarGreymon and I'm Bang... Leone: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills... WarGreymon: To find out who would win...A Death Battle Akame Name: Akame Gender: Female Height: 5’4’’ Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Stamina, Agility, Proficient Assassin, Master Swordswoman, Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, One Hit Kill. Speed Level: Massively Hypersonic Feats: (Anime) -Defeated and killed Esdeath -Killed her younger sister -Killed so many people -Survived in a forest full of Danger Beast -Killed Ibara -Killed Zank the Executioner Feats: (Manga) -Stand toe-to-toe against Esdeath. -Survived when she faced Grand Chariot and breaks through it. -Killed Ibara and Zank the Executioner. -Killed So many people (SAME!) Bang: Akame's back... Leone: And she's ready to fight yet another Death Battle Alisa: And I feel so damn lazy to re-talk of what we have to say about her....so let's stick with the basics and move on WarGreymon: She was born with her sister, her parents sold her to the empire, the empire separated them and trained them both into killing machines, Akame knows the truth, blah, blah, blah... Leone: We fought, we kill, Blah, blah, blah.... Bang: For crying out loud, check in this "Akame vs Kirito (Re-Live) ", then you guys will know what she is capable of *laughs*, in that page, we've uncovered what we have about the Red-Eye Assassin. Leone: Now to meet her competition.... (*Awkward Epic Death Battle Door shut and open scene*) Elesis Name: Elesis Variant: “The Dark Knight” Height: 5’8’’ Weapons: Red Claymore Abilities: Superhuman Strength, superhuman Speed, “Blood Hit”, Dark Powers, Blood Manipulation, Weapon Manipulation, can advance to Crimson Avenger (but this won’t be counted in the fight. List of Skill Set: “Special Active”: Ejection Buster- Launch forward a beam of evil energy. (Can also be activated in midair) Brutal Cutter- Surrounds the sword in evil energy and impales the enemy from the front. While the evil sword is active, it will have a chance of inflicting double attack (Special Active/Hyper Active excluded). While using the skill, reuse the skill and enhance with of the Abyss. Burning Phantom- Generate a storm of evil energy to drag enemies towards her. '' '“Active”:' ''Dark Wave- Rush forward to drag enemies along her path and deal damage. (Super Armor during use) Injection Stigma- Surrounds herself with blades that deal damage to surrounding enemies as she move. The enemy that is continually attacked will have their attack power decreased. (Duration of 6 seconds, -2% per strike, max 20 stacks) Shade Scratch- Cast forward a wave of dark energy then follow up with an attack. Absorbs HP when the skill's attack connects. “Passive”: Dark Force- Chivalry Auras change after absorbing the Dark Force. Gale/Annihilation gauge's gain and usage becomes faster. Revenge of Blood- she will have a chance of absorbing a percentage of HP when being hit based on the damage taken and receive a buff which increases her additional damage (Maximum of 5 stacks) Feats: -Manhandled a lot of demons -Took out an army -Stand toe-to-toe against every character in Elsword -Can use her own blood to create massive weapons Weakness: -Partially mad -Damaging her HP may actually cost too much, counting her madness she won't care -She's hot, but she's crazy... -Her madness corrupts her thinking -Too much use of Blood Hit may actually kill her -Her only thinking is kill, kill, AND KILL!!! (*Elsword Intro*) Bang: Long ago, there was a continent of void and darkness. The soil was barren, stormy seas and wild disasters were everywhere, and the land itself was a barren wasteland. The continent has been called many names, "The Abandoned Country" or "God's Disaster". Gruesome legends grew around this desolate place and the people avoided the land at all costs. Alisa: And of course, one day, The land was cultivated, plants everywhere began to sprout, the seas calmed, the storm was a gentle breeze, and life returned to the continent. Leone: There was a huge gem in the midst of the miracle that shone so bright that it defeated the darkness, it’s called, the El-Stone. WarGreymon: Several generations passed and the dark past of the continent became a legend which was long forgotten. Plants flourished, the ground gave rich harvests, and gave people a carefree life. They no longer called this continent "The Land Abandoned by God" but instead, it was called Elrios. Bang: Among the characters in this game is a character named Elesis….okay, what’s with this game and the “El” in it, there’s Elsword, El-Stoe, Elrios, and now Elesis? Leone: Maybe the guy who made this has the name “El”… WarGreymon: Like El Macho? Leone & Bang: NO!! Alisa: Possessing excellent skills thanks to being influenced by her father who was a Velder Kingdom free knight, she joins the Velder Knight's to stop the demons after sensing the dangers to Elsword and herself. Then one day, she meets the demon again who attacked Feita and Velder. Bang: When she encountered many villains who aren’t willing to stop, she is hesitant to do anything, until a guy advise her to use “brute force”, thus…The Dark Knight is born…. Alisa: The Dark Knight is a class of Elesis, who uses Blood Hit, an ability of destructive and explosive powers created by her own dark blood, meaning she can injure herself to make herself stronger, if that was not enough to impress you people, she can use this ability to create bigger and scarier weapons of extreme murder, and she already has a spooky-ass, cold red claymore. Bang: In her trailer, she can handle and even down an army of demons, smash through a brick wall, and stand toe-to-toe against her own brother and several other characters. Alisa: But due to her monstrous power, she would usually damage her own life to gain more power… Bang: BUUUTTTT, her Gale Mode, can recover minimal HP. Leone: But here’s the bad deal in her side of the whole power thing….she’s partially mad, damaging too much may actually kill her if not properly used, and…. WarGreymon: She’s too damn crazy to even care… Bang: Let’s bring on the fire!! (*Elesis doing her victory pose*) Final Intro Alisa: Alright, both combatants are ready to duke it out...Let's end this debate once and for all... Leone: It's time to see which red and black colored themed killer will win in this clash of the swords... WarGreymon & Bang: LET'S GET READY TO RUMMMBBBBLLLEEEEE WITH DEATH BATTTTLLLEEEE!!!!! FIGHT!!! Elesis chases after 3 random people in the night, the black-bodysuit red-hair woman slashes through the first one clean, though, blood spilled around the walls and floor, extremely messy, she chases after the remaining two, she slashes through the second one effortlessly, she looks down at the last one, who collapse on the stony floor, looking up at what will become his executioner, Akame comes down, slashing above her, Elesis, blocks her attack, Akame behind Elesis, “Are you the one they call ‘Dark Knight’?” Akame asks Elesis, who tries to slash her with a grin in her face, “Yeah, and you’re the assassin who wants to kill me?” she said, Akame nodded emotionlessly. Elesis grins as dark aura starts to surround her, “Time to raise some hell…” FIGHT! (*Background Music- "The Crazy Ones" by Stellar Revival) '' Elesis and Akame charge at each other, their swords clash as they send sparks flying over and over, Elesis releases one of her hand from gripping the sword and sucker punches Akame, Akame topples over the floor, but was able to regain her stance. Elesis activates one of her skill’s ‘Burning Phantom’, Akame is suddenly being pulled by force, towards Elesis, Akame tries to counter, but as she is being dragged closer and closer, Elesis’ sword is surrounded by a dark aura and transforms into a bigger, darker sword, she slashes it against Akame, who successfully blocked the slash. Elesis charges at her and slashes her inhumanely, Akame swings her sword, countering every slashing Elesis attempts at her. Elesis now activates “Ejection Buster”, her sword fires a huge beam towards Akame, but Akame dodges the beam. Elesis swiftly runs behind Akame and sucker punch her from behind, Elesis and Akame start to trade kicks to each other, Elesis tries to grab Akame, but Akame swiftly jumps above her head, and tosses her like a professional luchador. Elesis goes berserk, she swiftly stabs herself with her own sword, disturbing Akame, “The pain only makes me stronger…” Elesis chuckles, she gives Akame a powerful uppercut, Akame feels the punch stronger than it usually was before, Elesis then slashes her still-monstrous sword at Akame, Akame blocks the attack, but was sent flying straight to a building. Elesis activates “Ejection Buster” once more, the beam obliterated the building, but Akame was in the air, she slams her kick on Elesis, who blocks it with her sword, Akame distance herself from Elesis, Elesis is getting angrier by thoughts in her head of her cannot kill Akame. Akame is having thoughts of using her teigu’s ability, if only she can get a cut on Elesis. ''(*Background Music- "Enemies" by Shinedown ) They both charge at each other one more time, Elesis is still buffed-up from her wound, and Akame with the thoughts of surviving, wants to end this fight, once and for all. Elesis and Akame slash desperately, trying to get one cut at the opposite. Elesis finally goes berserk, she’s desperate to take Akame down, Akame can’t go near Elesis for the kill, not without getting chopped to pieces. Elesis tries to attack with such explosive power, but Akame keeps dodging every single attack. Elesis finally activates “Injection Stigma” blades surrounds her, all flies towards Akame, Akame deflects every blade that is flying after her, she sees her opening, she charges and thrusts at Elesis’ body, is it over? (*Background Music- "We Have to Defeat it" by Sword Art Online OST ) '' Elesis laughs insanely, shocking Akame to no end, she grabs hold onto Akame, but Akame punches onto Elesis' face, freeing herself from her grip, Elesis gives in to Murasame'scursed poison, she laughs maniacally. FATALITY! /K.O.! The survivor stares in awe as he could only hear the maniacal laughter of the Dark Knight and Akame’s bleeding body flows around the stone floor. RESULTS ''(*Background Music- "Enemies" by Shinedown ) Alisa: Это слишком много (Eto slishkom mnogo) “That’s too much” Bang: Both Akame and Elesis are completely balanced in terms of speed, yet Elesis is more durable and stronger and dealt herself extreme damage for more power, Akame didn’t use her Trump Card on time because she won’t know what Elesis is planning next… WarGreymon: And the problem is, DK Elesis is mad and crazy for destruction, in the ElWiki, it states that Elesis is now a crusader thirsting for something to kill. Fitting for her name. Leone: And even with Murasame’s poison, Elesis is still strong enouh to withstand the poison until she can get the kill, but she doesn't know when to quit, getting herself killed in th process. Alisa: And even if she died in the fight, Elesis was able to stike onto Akame before she fall. Bang: In the end, Elesis didn't made Akame bleed… WINNER Winner-Akame(Re-Live).png Leone & Alisa: The Winner is Akame Bang: NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE.... Leone: Mercy? I don't know the word *smiles* V.S. Croc: I am beautiful.... Trivia *This is BigBangOverlord's first What-If Death Battle where the vctor's fate is unknown. *This is the 4th episode where Akame is featured. *This is the 6th epsiode that featured a character from Akame Ga Kill!. *Second to Akame vs Kirito (Re-Live) and Finale: Grimlock vs Predaking , this is one of BigBangOverlordBuster's episode that took the most research in a certain character. Poll Who do you think will win? Akame Elesis Draw Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:BigBangOverlordBuster Category:Sword Duel Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016